Banga Settlement
The Banga Settlement is a lone village of miners in Gravity Rush 2 that work the mines deep within Gravity Storms for ore (which are actually the Precious Gems that Kat collects). Geography The settlement doesn't remain in a fixed location of sorts, but instead travels out of town and near Gravity Storms in search of high grade ore to sell to buyers. They will occasionally make stops in Jirga Para Lhao to restock on any necessary supplies if needed. Based on the non-playable characters' clothing and the general layout of Banga, which is a small cluster of air boats, it is likely that Banga was previously a part of Lei Elgona, the poorest district in Jirga Para Lhao. Story Relevance This is where both Kat and Syd first arrive at the end of ''Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture ''after being swept into a Gravity Storm, but Raven was somehow separated from them. Though they are taken in by Banga, the pair are almost immediately put to work by Lisa, the woman who runs the settlement, and its mining operations. Kat spends the first few episodes in Banga trying to help Lisa in both gathering ore efficiently thanks to her recently restored Gravity powers, and helping the residents out with menial tasks, like helping Cecie with some stray ducks. Most importantly, Kat helps the settlement when a shady dealer named Vogo attempts to cheat them out their deal with his business, Sun Shipping. Some time after exploring Jirga Para Lhao, Kat finally reunites with Raven, only to discover she is under the Council's control. After the girls fight each other in Banga (damaging one of the windmills in the scuffle), the settlement is targeted by the Council, leading to Lisa, Cecie, Syd, and some other workers being arrested and imprisoned while Kat scopes out the Bismalia. Banga isn't seen much after Episode 9. In the epilogue, Banga makes a stop in Hekseville when Lisa is to attend important business of some kind, though it isn't clear what said business is. It is hinted through dialogue that when Lisa is away, Cecie runs Banga in her absence. Economy Living expenses are always are major concern within the village; they rely on needing high quality ore from the mines in order to sustain themselves. They are clearly on a very tight budget, as hinted by Lisa's fury when Kat and Syd damage one of the pressure suits used of mining. Vogo throws a spanner in their livelihoods when he tries to change the contract terms to make their jobs a lot harder than needed. After one of the windmills takes severe damage during Kat and Raven's fight, Lisa in particular grows more and more worried about the settlement's living expenses. She becomes even more concerned about their food budget after Raven eats the large meal which Lisa had prepared for the entire village. Key Residents * Lisa - the woman who runs Banga. Has zero tolerance for laziness and excuses. * Cecie - Lisa adopted daughter after arriving through a Gravity Storm. Works as a herder. * Misai - Banga's hardest working resident. Has no patience for slacking, and values teamwork. * Gawan - the village elder. Has been with the settlement ever since Lisa was a child. Category:Candidates for deletion